Into the Beetlejuice World/Bring Danny Phantom Home
This is how Our Heroes went to Beetlejuice world and how they bring Danny Phantom Home in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Our Heroes made it out of the Portal Tino: Where are we now? They saw a House Noby: I wonder who is home. They went inside and they saw a room Sunset Shimmer: Hello? Anyone home? Then they met Beetlejuice Beetlejuice: 'Hello, everyone. Come in. '''Laval: '''What's he laughing at? '''Cragger: '''Your guess is good as mine. They went inside and look at the painting of a Man screaming '''Carver: '''Beetlejuice, your painting looks... Cool? '''Beetlejuice: '''To die for? '''Tino: '''The one way to put it. A painting is looking at Tino '''Tino: '''Yikes! '''Beetlejuice: '''Is something wrong, boy? '''Tino: '''Nothing, I guess. '''Beetlejuice: '(Laugh) Then the Power Out '''Beetlejuice: '''Nobody move! you might bump into an accident. '''Tino: '''Oops. '''Gandalf: Watch it. Then sword almost hit Gandalf Gandalf: (in Crash Bandicoot's voice) Whoa! Sneech: 'Who even has a Sword display in the first place? '''Beetlejuice: '(Laugh) '''Big G: '''Why's he laughing? '''Dora Kid: '''I don't know, just go with it. Minutes later They were at the dining room '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Mmm, dinner smell delicious. '''Beetlejuice: '''It's wonderful to have company. I just hope you like ghost soup. That make them scared '''Tino: '''Ghost Soup? '''Tish: '''Um, for that. I am not hungry for ghost. '''Dora-Rinho: '''It better not be that slimy ghost. Cause I really like him. The power's out '''Gandalf: '''Who turned out the lights! '''Doraemon: '''It's the power out. Then they saw Batman not here on his sit '''Emmet: Where's Batman? Beetlejuice: '''Strange? It appears he ''left ''out of dinner. Oh, Well. Who's hungry? He open the lid and revealed a Bat Soup, our Heroes scream and left '''Carver: '''Quick, into the Statue room! They look so scared from the Statue '''Tino: Relax, it's just a statue. A normal statue of a man. Emmet: '''Phew. They saw a Statue of Woman and they look scared '''Tino: '''Guys, can we stop getting scared by the statues? The sign literally said, "Statue Room". '''El-Matadora: '''Uh, these aren't statues, you guys. They're real people that have been stuffed. '''Wang Dora: Wait. How did Beetlejuice stuff them for? Dora-Rinho: Because he serial Killer! Tino: '''No way! '''Dora-Rinho: '''Is it? They look at Statue, they scream and the power's out '''Gandalf: '''Who turned out the lights!? '''Lor: Eh, we're not going over this again, Gandalf. They heard Beetlejuice scream Tino: '''That sounded like Beetlejuice. '''Sunset Shimmer: Stay here. It might be a trap. The power is back and Tino bring out his Keyblade Tino: Or he might be in trouble. I'm checking it out. Sunset Shimmer: '''I found Beetlejuice! They look at Beetlejuice clothes with red stain '''Sunset Shimmer: Well, some of him, anyway. Tino: Beetlejuice is dead? Sunset Shimmer: But wait, if Beetlejuice isn't the killer… Dora Med: '''That means it's one of us! '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Wait a minute! I don't remember seeing Danny Phantom in the Statue Room with us. '''Danny: '''Well, I don't know why I'm here. but it's great to see you. '''Bad Cop: You're quick to accuse, Sunset. Just like you were quick to find Beetlejuice body. El-Matadora: I'll bet it was Tino. He tried to kill Gandalf with that sword. Sunset Shimmer: That was an accident. Leave Tino alone. We all know Danny's unstable when he's going ghost. Big G: You know, Dora-Nichov is being uncharacteristically quiet. Dora-Nichov looks quite Sunset Shimmer: Well, Tino and I don't trust you guys. We're going this way. Tino: We are? Doraemon: Well, we're going this way. Big G: And I'm going in alone 'cause I'm a man. Big G goes upstairs, Tino and Sunset take the left side of the hallway and the rest of the Heroes take the right side, Tino and Sunset Shimmer are Library Sunset Shimmer: '''We can hide in here. '''Tino: It's kind of dark, don't you think? Sunset Shimmer: '''Think of it as romantic. She played the old record player and plays 1920's pop music '''Sunset Shimmer: See? Even the music is romantic. Tino: Hm. How do I turn it off? Sunset Shimmer: Oh, it's all right. Just leave it on. Tino: I can barely see. I'll let some moonlight in. They go to open french doors Sunset Shimmer: '''Oh, Tino, it's breathtaking, don't you think? '''Tino: '''I guess so, yeah. '''Sunset Shimmer: This the least bit romantic to you? A ghostly wind blow out the candles making everything go dark Tino: Great! The light goes out Let's try and find some matches. Sunset? Sunset? He heard Big G screams in horror Tino: '''What is going on?! They saw a big G clothes with a Knife '''Sneech: '''Big G got knife! Oh, he shouldn't have gone it alone. '''Danny: '''Who could have done this? '''Tino: '''Sunset, where were you? '''Sunset Shimmer: It was dark, so I went to find a flashlight. See? Tino: Oh, okay. Jake: Maybe it was Doraemon and his friends. Izzy: It couldn't be them. Jake: Why not? Cubby: Because they're right there. They saw him and his friends shut down Tino: 'Somebody shut them down! '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Wait, are we sure they're shutdown? A lightning bolt vaporizes them '''All: '(Scream) '''Cubby: '''Oh! Yep, pretty sure. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''And where have you been, Emmet? '''Emmet: '''Oh, uh, I got distracted by a butterfly, and, uh… '''Sunset Shimmer: '''A butterfly? Really? That's the best you could come up with? '''Izzy: '''Oh! I love butterflies. '''Jake: '''Grab that murderous Emmet! The power goes out again '''Tino: I swear, this power has the worst sense of timing. The power's back on again Danny: Which way did Emmet go? Sunset Shimmer: '''What's that next to Big G? Is that a footprint? '''Tino: '''It is? Where's are the others? Tino, Sunset and Danny went off and step on something '''Tino: Ew! Watch out, guys. I just rolled through a puddle. Sunset: '''Puddle of what? '''Tino: I don't know. But it looks like... (Gasp) They're dead! Jake still barely alive. Tino: '''Who did this to you and the others, Jake? Was it Emmet? '''Jake: '''The-The murderer is… A lightning bolt shock Jake and turning him to ash, Sunset and Tino scream '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Seriously? I mean, we're indoors. '''Tino: '''We need to find Emmet quick. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Um, Tino… They saw all the Lego body piece's '''Tino: '''No! Not Emmet and the others! '''Danny: '''They're gone. '''Tino: Well, at least they died in peace. Sunset Shimmer: Wait. We're the only ones left. Danny: '''The murderer has to be one of us. They bring their weapons '''Sunser Shimmer: What now? Tino: 'I guess we all stay right here until the murderer forks over a confession. (laughs) '''Danny: '(laughs deeply) Oh! I don't feel so good. '''Tino: '''Whoa! I know who the killer is. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''It is Danny? '''Danny: '''Is it Sunset? '''Tino: '''Double no. He unmasked him and it was Beetlejuice '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Beetlejuice! It was you?! '''Beetlejuice: '''My plan was brilliant, perfectly executed. How did you know it was me? '''Tino: '''Well, I'll tell you. Excuse me. I noticed something afoot when Danny didn't use his ghost power. Plus his familiar laugh suddenly sounded a lot like someone else's familiar laugh. '''Beetlejuice: (flashback) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Tino: Besides, he wouldn't say "Going Ghost. Beetlejuice: '''But when I faked my own death, you discovered my clothes and everything. '''Tino: Ah, that was not your clothes. But as we saw in the Statue Room, you do have a spare clothes laying around. Beetlejuice: But my disguise… it was uncanny! Tino: 'Yes, an amateur's costume would have a telltale zipper or seam, but not one sewn by a professor pursuing his master's in costuming. '''Beetlejuice: '(groans) Done in by my own proficiency with a needle. Curses! '''Sunset Shimmer: '''But wait, if it was just a disguise, where's the real Danny Phantom? He moves a candle holder which makes the fireplace move, first it reveals everyone is still alive '''Tino: '''Whoa! '''Sunset Shimmer: Yay! Beetlejuice: '''No! You've discovered that all the murders were actually just special effects. But in my defense, how else is a professor of theatrical design supposed to hone his craft? '''Tino: '''Why? '''Beetlejuice: '''You see… I invited you all here tonight to unwittingly be part of my thesis presentation, but now that you've uncovered everything, I'll be happy. '''Tino: '''Sorry. Sounds like you're out of luck. '''Beetlejuice: You solved the mystery, Tino. '''Tino: '''Yes! Then a Portal appeared and Danny went back home '''Tino: '''But I still have one question. You deduced the murderer wasn't Danny, but how did you know it wasn't me? '''Tino: '''Aw, it's easy. You're the nicest person I know. Of course it wasn't you. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''This fire makes for some romantic lighting, don't you think? '''Tino: '''Yeah. They went to the Portal to another dimension Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Sonic876